


five times shiro couldn't keep his hands off lance and one time he didn't have to

by rinthegreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, lance's life is hard, pun intended, shiro can't keep his hands to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: alternatively: five times lance is cockblocked and one time he gets what he wants





	five times shiro couldn't keep his hands off lance and one time he didn't have to

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i don't remember who said it first, but i've seen the post floating around tumblr about shiro being unable to keep his hands off lance after they start dating and i just...i had to.
> 
> also i totally want to dedicate this to [blk-l](https://blk-l.tumblr.com/) on tumblr because her shance art is the fluffiest motherfucking art and i love it so much. (she drew my tumblr icon too so it's high time i dedicate something to her)
> 
> (ps: fixed some of the things bothering me. should be better now)

Shiro is surprisingly affectionate, a fact Lance learns that not long after they start dating. (And how the hell did that happen, anyway?)

But Shiro’s not one for over the top mouth-to-mouth PDA – claiming he wants to stay professional – so at least Lance never has to deal with having Allura watch them make out again. Boy had _that_ been embarrassing - and their first time too.

(“Lance, why is your tongue in Shiro’s mouth? Doesn’t he use that to eat? And Shiro, why are your hands groping Lance’s backside? That seems counterproductive in getting him to mate with you.”)

But while Shiro’s lips steer clear of anywhere aside from his forehead in public, his hands most certainly do not.

It’s nothing inappropriate…that anyone could call them out on at least.

See Shiro just likes to hold his hand or wrist or elbow; he claims he likes the feeling of Lance’s smooth skin against his calluses. If Lance is on his right side, he’ll wrap his arm around him instead – sometimes around his waist, sometimes around his shoulders; it depends.

He doesn’t hesitate to ruffle Lance’s hair after training or missions, something Lance is quickly becoming addicted to. Before missions, though, Shiro always finds him before he can get his helmet on. At first Lance had thought it was so they could have a quick good luck kiss, but instead Shiro just presses their foreheads together and breathes. “Come back safe,” he always whispers.

It’s funny, because Lance is more concerned _Shiro’s_ going to be the one to disappear. (Again.)

What’s really crazy, though, is how Shiro acts when he thinks no one else is around. Lance had thought Shiro would always be in control, always hold back and force Lance to initiate everything.

He’s never been more happy to be wrong.

_i. Shiro_

The first time it happens, they’re walking down the hall with Pidge. Last he’d been paying attention, Pidge had been chattering to Shiro about upgrades they wanted to add to all the lions – trying to get him on their side to convince Keith – but Lance is really only half listening anymore. He’s far more interested in the feeling of Shiro’s fingers threaded between his and the way Shiro keeps tracing circles on his hand with his thumb.

How did he manage to land him again?

Pidge yawns. “Anyway, I should get started on those…”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Shiro scolds, using his Leader Voice despite the way he’s currently turning Lance to mush at his side. “Go to bed, Pidge. I don’t want to find you sleeping on your computer again tomorrow.”

Pidge squawks in protest, but all Shiro has to do is glare and they give in. “Fine. But I’m getting started first thing tomorrow.”

Lance barely manages to raise a hand in farewell, he’s so wrapped up in Shiro’s warmth. The second Pidge disappears, he turns to Shiro, ready to request they _also_ head to one of their rooms. “Hey Sh-“

He’s immediately cut off by Shiro’s mouth on his.

They’ve kissed before, but they haven’t made out since their first kiss, what with Allura walking in on them and all. Lance immediately melts into it, pulling Shiro’s hand up and around him, urging him to really get a hold of him before dropping his own to Shiro’s chest. He doesn’t get any further than that because _wow_. Shiro’s chest is…wow. He’s never moving his hand ever.

Lance lets out a grunt when his back hits the cold metal wall behind them, lips parting from Shiro’s. He sucks in a breath when Shiro drops his head to Lance’s neck and –

He completely short circuits.

The world may as well be nothing around him at this point, because he can’t see anything anyway. Shiro starts to slowly take Lance apart, driving him crazier than he’d thought possible. His hands are everywhere at once, ghosting over Lance’s arms, chest, sides. His breath hitches when Shiro’s prosthetic slips under his shirt, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

He’s never been harder in his life.

Lance’s hips arch up, grinding against Shiro’s leg which has somehow wound up between his own. His head tilts back, hitting the wall as Shiro ravishes his shoulder, shirt tugged down his arm. A keen rips itself from his throat, unbidden. He’s going to come in his pants.

And just like that it stops.

Lance blinks, surroundings reestablishing themselves around him. He isn’t in heaven, he’s still on the ship. In the middle of the hallway. His chest heaves as Lance finds his voice. “Shiro…” He’s still impossibly hard, despite Shiro’s hands and mouth no longer on him. He was _so close_. Fuck. “Shiro,” he begs this time.

But Shiro just leans down and picks up his discarded jacket. (When had that happened?) “Sorry. I got a little carried away.”

If Lance were feeling slightly more articulate, he’d beg Shiro to please carry _him_ away. But instead, he dumbly accepts the jacket offered to him and pretends his pants aren’t too tight.

Shiro leans in and plants a soft kiss on Lance’s temple. “Sleep well, Sharpshooter,” he whispers. With a ruffle of Lance’s hair, he disappears down the hallway.

Lance buries his face in his jacket and screams.

_ii. Keith_

The next time catches Lance by surprise just as much as the first.

He finds Shiro in the training room – with Keith, shocker – taking on several bots at once. As much as he hates to admit it, the two of them are impressive when they fight together. Shiro goes in, still not using any weapon aside from his hand, while Keith watches his back using both swords.

Lance’s eyes track Shiro’s every movement, watching him duck and weave, striking whenever his opponent shows the most weakness. He’s skilled – not that Lance didn’t already know that, but he rarely gets a chance to see Shiro let loose.

The last bot falls to Keith’s Galra sword, and Shiro stands from where he’d been kneeling to take down his last opponent. “End training sequence,” he announces to the room, and the gladiators disintegrate around them.

He looks over at Lance, waving him in with a smile.

Lance is aware that his pants are already feeling tighter than they were before he’d walked in, but the problem just gets worse as he gets closer. Shiro and Keith are speaking in low voices where they now sit on the bench, discussing battle strategies or whatever, but Lance doesn’t give a shit.

He’s too focused on a little bead of sweat next to Shiro’s ear.

It hangs precariously on a hair, shifting with every movement Shiro makes. Lance holds his breath, waiting for it, and finally it falls. He watches its progress as it creates a little track down the side of Shiro’s face, rolling off his jaw and onto his neck. Coran makes sure that they consume plenty of water, but at this moment, Lance is completely dehydrated.

“Lance?”

His head shoots up at the sound of his name, eyes finally leaving the sweat droplet where it’s approaching his collarbone. Shiro’s looking at him, a little amused, as if he’d said his name more than once. Keith is nowhere to be seen.

Lance licks his suddenly dry lips. “Yes?”

Shiro lets out a groan. He grabs Lance and tugs. With an “ooph” Lance lands in Shiro’s lap, straddling him. “You drive me absolutely crazy, you know that?” Shiro murmurs hoarsely in his ear.

That’s rich, because Lance is pretty sure he’s going to die just from proximity.

He never gets the chance to actually voice that concern though, because Shiro’s lips are already on his, sucking Lance’s tongue straight into his mouth, and fuck. Fuck he _is_ dying. Right now.

Lance steadies himself on Shiro’s shoulders – impressive in the armor, but significantly less personal. He wishes he had the energy to take it off.

Shiro’s hands are on his back, wasting no time in rucking up his shirt. Cloth and metal hit his skin at once, pressing into his waist. Shiro isn’t as gentle this time, grabbing fistfuls of Lance’s muscles and squeezing as he attacks Lance’s mouth with his own.

Lance’s fingers dig into Shiro’s armor, slipping on the plastic, as he struggles to hold on. At one point, he sucks Shiro’s lip between his teeth, and Shiro lets out a groan worthy of a porno. Lance hasn’t come in his pants since he was sixteen, despite Shiro’s best attempt before, but he’s pretty sure he’s about to reset the clock.

At least, until he hears the crackling of the loudspeaker.

“Shiro, Allura needs you on the bridge.”

They break apart, and Lance drops his head to Shiro’s shoulder, groaning out his frustration – and embarrassment, dammit Keith – into his neck. He’s going to snap from all this sexual tension.

Shiro chuckles, pulling Lance’s shirt back down over his back. “I’m sure you’ll live.”

“Did I say that out loud?”                                                                                                

“You did. Yes.” Shiro pushes on his waist until Lance finally stands up and steps back on his own.

Shiro gets up, drawing his fingers through his hair as if it had been messed up during their make out session. He still looks absolutely perfect and untainted. Completely the opposite of Lance’s hot mess of a body, which he is positive has ‘very turned on by Shiro right now’ written all over it.

“Can we finish this later?” Lance asks, voice a little higher pitched than he’d meant.

Shiro gives him a long look, one Lance can’t quite read, and swoops in, planting a kiss on the crown of his head. “Let’s have dinner in the observatory tonight. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

Lance nearly sprints to the showers after Shiro leaves.

_iii. Pidge_

Movie night becomes a designated bonding night, upon Lance’s insistence. He assures Allura that watching movies together is an important part of bonding for humans. (Hey, it’s not really a lie.)

Unfortunately, until Pidge perfects their power convertor, they’re stuck with Altean movies. And Altean movies are…weird. Really, _really_ weird.

The best part of them is that Lance gets an excuse to sit half on Shiro’s lap the whole night. Keith and Pidge roll their eyes, but Hunk gives him a subtle thumbs up when he cuddles close to Shiro on the couch.

Shiro wraps his arm around Lance, pulling him even closer, and Lance is positive his heart is going to explode.

The movie itself makes no sense.

Allura and Coran seem to like it though. After it ends, Allura leaves the room with a soft smile Lance rarely sees, and Coran wipes a tear from his eye before he follows her out. As weird as the movie was, if it made the Alteans feel more at home, then he’ll never complain again.

The rest of them trickle out slowly. Keith leaves after Coran, yawning and looking openly tired for the first time since they’d left Earth – or ever probably. Hunk and Pidge hover over the outlet, taking notes until Pidge finally gets up and leaves, Rover trailing behind them. Hunk stays a little longer, finishing his notes, before he waves to Lance and leaves the room as well.

So then it’s just him and Shiro.

Lance turns to Shiro. He looks tired, somehow younger from it, eyes half lidded as if he’s trying to keep himself awake. It’s unbelievably endearing. He leans in, planting a soft, chaste kiss on Shiro’s cheek.

Something snaps.

Before Lance knows what’s happening, the world flips on its axis. His back hits the cushions as Shiro pins him to the couch. All appearance of exhaustion gone, Shiro leans in and captures his lips.

Lance melts into it, amazed as always at Shiro’s skill. Shiro’s hands play at the hem of his shirt for a while before he breaks the kiss and eases Lance up. He slips the shirt up and over Lance’s head, tossing it off the couch before sealing their lips together again.

Every brush of Shiro’s fingers – human or prosthetic – elicits a shiver from Lance. Shiro massages down Lance’s sides, pressing his thumbs into the soft curve of his stomach. Lance reaches down weakly, wanting to tug Shiro’s shirt off as well, but Shiro dips out of his reach.

He plants kisses down Lance’s neck to his chest, pausing there to give the area his full attention. A slight twinge of pain, followed by a soft kiss, alerts Lance to the fact that he’s going to have a mark on his chest in the morning. A love bite, right above his heart.

His pulse pounds at the thought, hard and fast enough that he’s sure Shiro can feel it. He hadn’t really planned for their first time to be on the couch after movie night, but if this is happening he is definitely not going to stop it.

“Shiro…” Lance sucks in a breath. “I…”

The door whooshes open, letting in bright light. Shiro drops down onto Lance, forcing a huff of air out of his lungs. Lance can’t sit up, but he gets a glimpse of a floating green light. Pidge. _Dammit_ , Pidge.

He watches with bated breath as Pidge comes into view over the couch. They lean down where the outlet is and mumble something to Rover. The green light brightens and sweeps over the wall there. Pidge mumbles something else as they turn away. The green light follows them and the door closes again, leaving him and Shiro in darkness.

“I don’t think this is a good idea here,” Shiro whispers to him after a moment.

Lance could laugh. Or cry. (If he could breathe.)

Shiro gets up off him, sitting on the couch an arm’s length away. Lance catches his breath finally and sits up. “Where’s my shirt?”

“I’ll get it.” Shiro kneels on the ground and fumbles around in the dark for a few minutes before tossing the shirt into Lance’s lap. “Put that on before you leave.”

“What? How come?” Lance touches his chest. The mark can’t be that obvious yet, can it?

“I don’t want anyone else seeing you like this,” Shiro tells him, standing up.

Lance’s jaw nearly hits his chest. But he tugs on the shirt and lets Shiro walk him back to his room. (Though he is a little upset that they don’t finish what they started.)

_iv. Hunk_

Lance is at the pool the fourth time it happens. It had been a while since the last Galra attack, and Allura had permitted them a full day while they traveled to the next distress beacon, so naturally he’d gone back to the pool. A quick lesson from Coran on how to reverse his gravity and he was all in.

Hunk had followed him enthusiastically, Keith only after issuing a challenge, and Pidge had been drug along by Shiro as part of a bonding opportunity. So naturally, Lance challenges them all to chicken fights.

The first round is him and Hunk vs Keith and Pidge: legs vs arms. It should be easy – he and Hunk were chicken champions back in the Garrison. But Pidge is slippery and Keith is dirty, using his legs to try and trip Hunk. They actually lose that one. He demands Keith switch and fight him man-to-man, but Pidge is no fun.

“I’m not going to battle Hunk, he’s like twice my size.”

“Come on, Pidge. Someone’s gotta hold Keith up,” Lance begs. “Please?”

“Lance, I barely touch the bottom as it is. Make Shiro do it.”

No one ever said Pidge was stupid.

“Hey Shiro! Come play chicken with us!” Lance calls across the pool to where Shiro is lounging.

He half expects Shiro to turn them down. More likely, he expects a condescending look and a lecture about how chicken is dangerous and they really should find a better way to bond. What he doesn’t expect is the smile that appears on Shiro’s face and the “yeah that sounds fun” that comes out of his mouth.

Lance watches Shiro slide into the pool, still wearing his shirt. He’d gotten a shirt and pants from Allura to wear while swimming – said something about having a lot of scars – and though Lance wishes he could get a look at his skin, this…isn’t so bad. After all, it’s tight enough to leave little to the imagination.

“Keep it together man,” Hunk mutters in his ear. “Remember, we’re gonna beat Keith.”

Lance shakes himself, looking away from Shiro and back to Keith. “Right. We’re gonna kick his ass.”

“That’s the spirit,” Hunk congratulates as he ducks under the water, and Lance slides onto his shoulders.

They do not, in fact, kick Keith’s ass. Lance is too distracted by every brush of Shiro’s flailing hands on his knees and keeps looking down to judge if Shiro’s still having fun. He gets tossed into the water way too easily. Hunk is not pleased with that.

“Ok, you know what? I’ll pair with Keith and _you_ pair with Shiro since you’re clearly gonna keep staring at him,” Hunk grouses. He’s a bit of a sore loser. (Not that Lance is one to talk.)

“Fine! We will!” Lance hooks his arm around Shiro’s elbow, dragging him over to his side. “Come on, Shiro. We’ll prove to them that we’re a better team.” Shiro obediently ducks under the water, letting Lance slide his legs over his shoulders.

Lance realizes his mistake when Shiro stands, hands gripping his thighs. “Oh…” He breathes, swaying forward. He grabs onto Shiro’s hair to keep from falling over. “Oh.”

“Boo!” Pidge yells from the sidelines. “No flirting!”

That, at least, snaps out of it for a moment. “Hey! I play to _win_ , I’ll have you know!” He releases his grip on Shiro’s hair and taps him on the head instead. “Come on Shiro. Hunk’s a dirty traitor and Keith needs to go down.” At least he makes Shiro chuckle again.

Lance can’t get over the feeling of Shiro’s shoulders beneath his legs, Shiro’s head between his thighs. Shiro keeps fighting Hunk one handed – the prosthetic one – while his human hand rubs up and down Lance’s calf, thoroughly distracting him from the fight.

Their loss is anticlimactic. Shiro’s fingers brush the sensitive skin on the underside of Lance’s knee, and Lance just…straight up forgets to do anything. Keith barely has to touch him for Lance to topple off Shiro’s shoulders into the water.

He comes up spluttering, glad that at least he has some kind of excuse for the shade of red his face turns. “Dammit, Keith! You cheated!”

“How did I cheat,” Keith deadpans.

“You – you – you know what you did!” Lance turns, shifting his trunks before swimming back towards the wall. He really needs to get into the bathroom and douse himself in some seriously cold water.

He gets out and stomps across the pool deck to the attached shower rooms, ignoring Pidge’s sniggers as he passes.

He turns the shower on, setting it to ‘cold as fuck’ – hey, he doesn’t speak Altean – and stands there, arms crossed over his chest, and definitely not pouting. The door whooshes open and closed once more. “Keith I swear to – mmph.”

His words are cut off as Shiro presses their mouths together. Honestly? If Shiro wants to use this method to make him shut up, Lance will never complain. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, and the two of them stumble backwards into the water.

Lance shivers as the freezing spray hits them. One of Shiro’s hands releases him and a moment later the water changes from ice to comfortably warm. “That’s better,” Shiro husks, breaking his lips from Lance’s. He seals the words with his teeth, sucking on his earlobe.

Lance’s knees give out.

Shiro, god of a man that he is, pins Lance back to the wall before he can slide down any further. “Careful.” His voice is gruffer than normal, and it does something to Lance’s insides.

His breaths come out hard, shallow, as Shiro does his usual explorations. Lower this time. He barely has time to register what’s happening as Shiro drops to his knees in front of him. Shiro’s hands grip his hips tight, keeping him upright and back against the wall, which is a good thing, because Lance nearly keels over when Shiro presses his mouth to his belly button.

He hits his head on the wall so hard he sees stars.

“You’re so pretty…” Shiro murmurs against his skin. “God, Lance…you’re so beautiful…”

As always, Lance is powerless in his hands, incapable of doing much more than let Shiro take him apart at his leisure. His palms press back against the tiles behind him, fingers splaying. He wants…he needs…

**BANG BANG BANG.**

“Shiro? Lance?”

Fuck. Lance is going to murder Hunk.

**BANG BANG BANG.**

“Lance? Shiro? Seriously. We –“

Hunks words are cut off by the alarm blaring. Red lights flash around them, and Shiro stands up, shutting off the water smoothly. “Looks like the universe needs us.”

Shiro walks towards the door, as unaffected as he always seems to be. Lance swallows the hard lump in his throat. “Lance? You coming?” Shiro asks, turning back to him.

“Yeah. I just…need a minute.”

Shiro nods, giving him a knowing look. “Only a minute.”

_v. Lance_

They land back at the castle, a little worse for wear, several hours later. The plus side is that they now have Matt Holt – safely in the blue lion. The negative side is that Lance had nearly died – again – trying to save him.

Pidge had been screaming as Keith dragged them away. And Lance…couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t at least try.

But hey. They’re all back now, and he just needs a _little_ jaunt in the healing pod and he’ll be right as rain.

He and Matt are the last to arrive. The second they land, the castle jumps into a wormhole. They’ve definitely cut it closer in the past. (Though, Lance would love to not have to deal with his fear of being left behind again.)

Blue lets them out in the main hangar, opening her mouth for them to walk out rather than making them deal with the zip-lines. (Not that Lance could right now, considering that one of his arms is probably – definitely – broken.) The second they step out, Pidge is flying up the steps and throwing their arms around Matt. That, by itself, is enough for Lance to think it was worth it.

He leans his good side against Blue, watching their reunion. His entire right side is numb, he thinks his shoulder is dislocated, and there is a trickling down his waist that is most definitely not just sweat. Really, the healing pod is exactly where he needs to be.

Pidge and Matt finally move their reunion off the blue lion, but their absence only reveals Shiro’s frowning face.

Uh-oh.

“Hey,” Lance starts, already on the defense, “at least I got Matt back, right?”

Shiro steps forward, menacing. “That was stupid and reckless, Lance.”

He shrugs. Or rather, he tries to shrug. Instead, his shoulder refuses to move, creaking its complaint, and Lance slumps further against Blue. A shock of concern from his lion courses through him, mirrored by Shiro’s hands on him.

“Lance? Lance are you ok?” He brings Lance’s face up to look him in the eye, worry clear in his expression.

“Totally fine,” Lance promises with a wince. “Just need to get to a healing pod soon.”

Shiro kisses him. Hard. He separates briefly, looking Lance in the eye before coming back again. Shiro peppers his face with kisses, fingers brushing down Lance’s neck to his chest. When they hit his shoulders, Lance bites back a hiss. Shiro stops. “Where else does it hurt?” He demands.

“All the way down,” Lance grits out. The adrenaline is starting to wear off, taking the numbness with it. His entire side _throbs_.

“Body or arm?”

“Both.”

“Fuck,” Shiro curses. He drops his head to Lance’s shoulder – his left one – pressing his nose into the skin there. “ _Fuck_ , Lance…I thought I lost you.”

Lance has never heard him curse before, never heard Shiro’s voice break like that. He brings his good hand to the back of Shiro’s head, petting the short hair there. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do it again. _Please_.” Shiro separates, holding himself at arm’s length from Lance. “I’m serious.”

Lance nods, the pain starting to get to him. “Shiro?”

“Yes?”

“I need you to get me to the healing pods now.” He sways, falling flat against Shiro’s chest.

 

* * *

 

_+i._

The healing pod opens with a hiss, and Shiro steps forward just in time to catch Lance as he tumbles out. The fact that he now knows the exact timing between when the door opens and when Lance falls out is evidence enough that this has happened too many times. Far too many times.

Lance is groggy as always when he opens his eyes. “Wh-what happened?” He groans, pushing at Shiro until he lets him stand on his own.

They’re alone in the room for now – specifically requested by Shiro after Matt had come out of his pod. “You’re in the castle. Do you remember where you are?” He asks, because he knows how confusing it is when you first step out.

Lance looks around, blinking slowly, before his eyes rest on Shiro. “We saved Matt.”

“ _You_ saved Matt,” he corrects.

“I had help.”

Shiro isn’t going to argue. “How are you feeling? Can you move your arm?” He steps away, keeping one hand on Lance until he stands on his own.

Lance rolls his neck and arm, then stares down at his hand while he flexes and clenches it. “Have you ever thought about how amazing these healing pods are?”

Shiro breathes out a laugh despite himself. “Yeah. They kinda are.” He wraps his arm around Lance’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Lance doesn’t resist as Shiro leads him down the hall. He can walk well enough on his own, but after a little bit, Lance leans against him. Shiro wraps his arm around him tighter and tries to push away the memory of barely a few hours ago when he’d thought he’d lost Lance for good.

Lance stops short in front of Shiro’s door.

“Your room is still –“ Shiro starts, but Lance interrupts him.

“I want to sleep with you.”

Shiro’s throat goes dry. He swallows, looking down at his boyfriend. Lance is staring at the door, face set in determination. “Uh…I don’t know if that will be all that comfortable…”

“I don’t care, and that’s also not what I meant.” Lance looks up at him. “Don’t pretend you don’t want it too.”

Shiro’s eyes dart around the hallway and he plugs in his code, pushing Lance into the room. “I don’t want to talk about it out there.”

“Were you or were you not going to give me a blow job at the pool?” Lance demands before the door even closes.

“Uh…”

“Because I want you to. I want…shit, Shiro. I want whatever you want to give me, and I have since the time Allura walked in on us making out.”

“That was right when we started dating.”

“Exactly.”

Shiro’s eyes widen. “Lance…”

“Look, you…I don’t know if you don’t know what you do to me but…I seriously can’t take it anymore. You gotta follow through, Shiro. I’m ready. I don’t know if you’re holding back on my account or what but –“

“It’s not that,” Shiro interrupts. He _had_ wanted to blow Lance at the pool. He’d wanted a lot more than that, too – feeling Lance’s legs between his head had been a heady experience – but it feels like ages ago now, rather than half a day. “I want to.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

And that…is a very good point. Maybe back on Earth, he’d seduce Lance slower. They’d hit all the bases one by one, waiting until they were completely comfortable with each other before moving too fast. Shiro would absolutely take Lance out to a nice dinner and pull the whole romantic rose petals on the bed thing before their first time, because he _knows_ Lance would love that.

But they’re not on Earth.

And as today proved, there’s no guarantee they’ll have a chance to move as slow as they should. His subconscious had already gotten the memo – as evidenced by his inability to keep his hands off of Lance. So it’s high time his conscious self got with the program.

Wordlessly, Shiro pushes Lance backwards. At first, Lance looks offended, a little hurt, but then the back of his legs hit the bed and he falls back with a laugh. “Are you serious?”

“I want you,” Shiro assures, crawling over him.

“Good,” Lance breathes. He pulls Shiro down, sealing their lips together.

Kissing Lance is Shiro’s single favorite thing. It’s better than flying, better than forming Voltron, better than the promise of defeating Zarkon. If given the choice between kissing Lance forever and overthrowing the Galra Empire, Shiro’s a little ashamed to think of which he’d choose.

Here and now, there is no choice to make.

He takes his time with Lance, kissing him slow and deep until Lance becomes putty in his hands. Shiro had thought at first that he would be the type to want to control the relationship – what with how flirty he was before. Taking him apart like this is a pleasant contrast to that.

Shiro gets the shirt off Lance, tossing it off the side of the bed and gets to work on his favorite part of Lance: his skin. All of it. He sucks and nips his way down, possessiveness rearing its ugly head at the way Lance’s breath hitches every time Shiro leaves a mark for the next day. He’s making his way down Lance’s stomach when soft fingers on his head stops him.

“I want your clothes off too,” Lance whispers. His pupils are blown wide, hair a mess from writhing on the pillow.

Shiro surges forward, capturing his lips again. Lance muffles a protest against him, but Shiro kisses it down, harder when he remembers that he almost didn’t get this chance. Finally, he breaks free, leaving Lance flushed and breathless on the mattress

“Help me with this,” he instructs.

Lance reaches up, and together they peel his shirt up and over his head. Lance’s hands stay on his chest, ghosting over the raised skin of his scars. Shiro flinches, but then Lance sits up and kisses one, a particularly large one across his chest. “You’re so beautiful, Shiro.”

But, no, Lance is the beautiful one.

Shiro pushes him back down, moving away so he could get to where he’d wanted back in the showers. Lance’s pants slide easily down his hips, leaving only boxers. Another time, Shiro would tease him there, mouth at him through the cloth, but who knows when the next attack will come.

They’re playing with borrowed time, after all.

He pulls the boxers off as well, leaving Lance completely naked on his bed. And only then does he pause and admire his handiwork.

Lance is a dream beneath him, bathed in the blue glow coming from his window. His skin is perfect, flawless except where Shiro’s already marked him. Lance reaches up, tugging on his pants, the meaning clear, and Shiro discards them before he falls back onto Lance. He stops short of landing on him, holding his weight up with his elbows and kisses Lance deep once more.

“Shiro…” Lance whispers when they break for air next. “Please tell me you have lube…”

And oh. Shit.

He winces. “I don’t.”

Lance bites his lip, drawing Shiro’s attention. “Ok. Just use a lot of spit.”

Shiro laughs, pushing a lock of hair behind Lance’s ear. “I’ll just use my mouth tonight. How’s that?”

Somehow, that statement turns Lance impossibly red. “O-oh.”

“Relax, Lance. I’ve got you.”

He moves down, laying kisses across the marks he’s made as he moves, until he’s eye level with Lance’s groin. He’s already hard, which makes Shiro’s job a lot easier. He starts on the inside of his thigh, breathing in Lance’s scent.

“Oh…”

Lance’s voice is already wrecked, and Shiro hasn’t even laid a finger on him where it matters. The sound of that is only eclipsed when Shiro closes his mouth over his erection, and Lance lets out a keen. He tests a slow lick up the shaft, and Lance repeats the noise. Shiro needs to get to work fast, because neither of them are going to make it very long.

Shiro drops a hand to himself, working himself in time with the pace he sets on Lance. He starts shallow, moving his head to get used to the weight in his mouth. After a while, he moves deeper and deeper until Lance finally hits the back of his throat and his nose is pressed into coarse, curly hair. That’s as far as he gets before Lance lets out a moan, and warm liquid fills Shiro’s mouth. Shiro’s not usually a swallower, but considering the circumstances, he chokes it all down.

By the time he comes up, Lance is panting, fingers digging into the sheets. Shiro raises himself up and lays next to Lance. He props himself on one hand, getting a good look at his debauched boyfriend while his other continues to work himself towards completion.

He loses himself when Lance finally blinks his eyes open and stares straight at him.

When he comes to, it’s to fingers brushing through his hair and a soft voice murmuring, “shh, it’s ok, Shiro. You’re ok.”

His cheeks are wet.

“Lance?” He lifts his head from where it had fallen onto Lance’s chest and looks up at him.

“I’m right here,” Lance plants a soft kiss on his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.”

His hand falls to Lance’s stomach, landing on something sticky. “Sorry. I made a mess.”

Lance chuckles. “I promise you have nothing to apologize for.” His fingers are still brushing down the back of Shiro’s head. “Did you swallow mine?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” he mutters, sleepily.

It earns him another soft laugh. “I swear, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“No.” Shiro sits up and looks Lance dead in the eye. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Lance’s eyes widen. He blinks at Shiro once before nodding. “Ok.” Satisfied, Shiro lies back down. “I really worried you, huh?”

“I thought I’d never get to touch you again.”

He feels Lance’s lips press against the crown of his head. “I’ll be more careful next time. I promise.”

“You’d better.” Shiro closes his eyes, listening to Lance’s heartbeat. “Because I’m not living without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream about shance with me on my [tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
